Our Love Was Made, Made In The USA
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: "No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA" - Song FanFiction. boyxboy. R5 FanFiction.


**Hey guys! ;D So this my FIRST song FanFiction! I hope it doesn't go bad cx This is for Alesia (alena1221) :D Follow her on Twitter as well ( AlenaMarieLynch) :D**

**Yeah so, I hope you like this Alesia! :D Hope I didn't fuck it up cx**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking now :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Our Love Was Made, Made In The USA  
****Summery: Song- FanFiction  
****Rated: T  
****Genre: Romance  
Made By: XFeelTheXLoveX  
Dedicated To: alena1221 (Alesia)  
****Song: Demi Lovato - Made In The USA  
****Couple/Pairings: Rikington****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Made In The USA" all rights to Demi Lovato & Hollywood Records.**

* * *

For years they had both been bestfriends since the day they first met and Riker had moved to Los Angeles with his family and almost instantly they clicked both of them. They were the first to click before anybody else was, even before Rocky or Ross. Some people think it was Rocky, Ratliff clicked with first but it wasn't. It was most definitely Riker and Ratliff more than anybody else.

Throughout the years the both of them were going on acting like friends and bestfriends all at the same time, thinking that there was nothing even more to it. Wrong.

R5 went on their first national tour around the _USA, _also known as their "LOUDtour" to the fans and others. As they went through that tour they realized that their friendship seemed to be getting deeper and stronger. Then at last, it came to their final show in Los Angeles and then they would have time off at long last.

After the show everyone was off doing their own thing, Rydel and Ross were off talking to Laura, Calum, Johnny and Garret seen as though they came to the last concert of the show.

Whilst Riker and Ratliff were alone backstage they were fooling around and all of a sudden something happened where they ended up getting caught up in the moment and sharing a kiss. They weren't going to lie, once their lips touched they felt something. Something that no other person that they have dated before has made them felt. It was strange.

But they pulled away in the realization of what they were doing and Riker apologized over and over to Ratliff seen as though he was the one who made the move with the kiss. From that day forward, they were still friends, but they were just acting a little bit awkward with eachother. Don't think people didn't notice either. Some fans noticed, and Ross, Rydel and Rocky noticed.

At first they just thought it was cause they were tired from the LOUDtour, but after 2 weeks of rarely speaking to eachother and just being plain awkward.. They could tell something was up.

After they had been to Paris and London for their R5 shows there, as well Ross doing his Teen Beach Movie promotion, they came to realize that there was no point in denying their feelings that they had been feeling ever since that kiss they shared on the LOUDtour in the USA. Once they were back home they talked. Talked. Talked. And talked.

Eventually by the end of the conversation, both of them gave in and began to date. Which, they weren't going to lie, it was the best decision they'd made. As long as they could keep it a secret from everyone.

* * *

**_Our love runs deep like a Chevy_**  
**_If you fall, I'll fall with you baby_**  
**_Cause that's the way we like to do it_**  
**_That's the way we like_**

It had been almost a year since Riker and Ratliff had started out their relationship with eachother in secret and only kept it between the two of them. Nobody else. They didn't even tell their family and closest friends. Not their parents. Not Ross. Not Rydel. Not Rocky. Not Ryland. Not Laura. Not Curt. Not anybody. And they were actually surprised they could keep up their secret relationship for as long as they did.

Today they just finally decided that they were going to come out clean to everyone. But not _everyone. _Just to their families. First they were starting with Ratliff's Mom and Dad before they went to Riker's. Chances are one family was going to be more accepting than the other. They both had a feeling that it would be Ratliff's who would be less understanding than Riker's.

Ratliff decided that he would go in and do it on his own, all Riker had to do was wait outside on the porch for him even though he said he would come in. But Ratliff made him stay outside whilst he went inside and told them.

Riker had been waiting about, what? 15, 20 minutes? He didn't know it was taking a while for Ratliff to tell his parents, he thought he heard voices raised. Which wasn't surprising seen as though parents would raise their voices a little bit to it wouldn't they?

Eventually the door opened and out came Ratliff. He looked shooken.. and hurt a little. At least that's what Riker could tell by the tears that were forming in his eyes, he went up to Ratliff and put his arms around "Taking it they didn't take it well." Riker said as he pulled away from the hug.

Ratliff shook his head and wiped his eyes "My Mom's fine with it, but my Dad.." Ratliff paused. This was what hurt the most, he was faced with a choice. A choice he didn't want to make, but it was a choice that he already knew the answer "H-he said it's either I leave you and have my family or stay with you and not have a family," He said trying to hold back "so it's either you or them situation."

Riker nodded, he completely understood. If his Mom or Dad turned and told him that it was them or Ratliff he wouldn't know what to pick either. He wouldn't be able to choose between the love he had for Ratliff and the love he had for his family. "S-so.. What are you going to do?" Riker asked, dreading the answer. He would understand if Ratliff picked his family over him.

After all, family is the most important thing in the world right?

Ratliff sighed "I already know my answer for it.."

"Which is..?" Riker asked.

"I-i-it's.. er.. it's you."

Riker's eyes widened. Was Ratliff for real? "Your willing to give up your family just to be with me?" Riker asked, he was a little bit surprised if he was honest.

"Hey, if they won't accept me for who I really am then what kind of a family are they?" He asked "I love you too much to just walk away from you like that just cause my 'family' wants me too. I don't want me too! Obviously they need a reality check to know that love is whatever it is and that I'd pick it over them any day."

Riker smiled he was lucky to have Ratliff in his life, he wasn't going to lie. He was very lucky indeed "I love you too.." He said, before placing a kiss to his lips "I guess we better go get this over and done with, with my family huh?" He asked. Riker sighed "Man.. I don't know what I'm going to do if they turn their backs on me."

Ratliff rubbed Riker's back comfortingly as they made their way towards Riker's house "If I know anything about your family, then I know they will never turn their backs on you. Okay? I think they have too much of a big heart to ever do that."

"I know but what if they do?" Riker asked "I really don't know what I will do.. It'll be like my whole world will come falling down on me."

"Hey, listen Riker.. If they do turn their backs on you - but I'm 99.9% sure they won't - then I'll be there for you. If you fall, I'll fall with you. I promise." He said.

Riker just smiled at Ratliff. How did he ever become this lucky to have someone like him?

**_You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like_**

Ratliff sighed. Recently a friend of Riker's, that just so happened to be a girl, had came into town to visit. Maybe it's just Ratliff, but she seemed to be all over him. He hadn't said anything incase he was just feeling a little bit.. Jealous? But there was nothing to be jealous of, right? After all Riker had made it pretty clear to Ratliff and his family that he loves him and would do nothing to hurt him in a way any other person would.

Man, Ratliff should really stop. He kept on trying to convince himself that everything was fine and he had nothing to worry about with Riker and other girls. It was now quite obvious given that he's with Ratliff. A boy. Not a girl.

Ratliff sat down on the steps in the garden of Riker's house and watched as everyone who was there, Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie, Mark, Laura, Raini, Calum, Titus, Curt, Maia and a lot of other people, were enjoying the party that was going on. And of course Gemma, Riker's friend, was there also.

It was Rydel's 21st birthday. They were going to have a bigger party, something like they did for Ross's 17th back in 2012, but seen as though they had a concert coming up they decided to just have something at the house. But she didn't mind cause it was fun.

Riker saw Ratliff had gone over to the steps and sat down so he walked away from talking to Ross and Laura, even though it was mostly them two talking anyway so he sneaked away, and went over to Ratliff sitting next to him "Everything okay?" Riker asked.

As Ratliff went to go say something, he was interrupted by a feminine voice and Ratliff just wanted to sigh in frustration but her couldn't. Gem- fucking- ma. "Hey Riker," Gemma said "Why don't you come in the pool for a little bit." She said as she grabbed his hand to pull him to the pool, Ratliff just scoffed which Gemma didn't seem to notice but Riker did.

"No, not now." Riker said looking at Ratliff. He think he may of just clicked onto what had been bothering his boyfriend lately. Riker turned his eyes to Gemma "maybe later. Just leave us to talk please."

Gemma sighed "Okay." She said before walking away, this time over to Rocky.

Riker then turned his face to Ratliff "C'mon, what's bothering you?" Riker asked "is it Gemma?" He asked once more. Ratliff just rolled his eyes at the sound of her name "It is isn't it? What's your problem with her?"

"My problem?" Ratliff questioned "my problem is that she's throwing herself all over you and you haven't done a damn thing to stop it. Almost like you don't care and that you like it. Even right in front of me."

Riker was taken back by this. Did Ratliff honestly think that Riker would let anybody throw themselves at him when he was in a relationship? Gemma wasn't throwing herself or flirting with Riker it's just the way she is. She'll do it with anybody, besides Riker knows Gemma doesn't have any interest in him what so ever. She has a boyfriend back at home where she came from.

"Ratliff, calm down, she wasn't doing anything that's just the way she is," Riker said. Ratliff rolled his eyes at him "Look Ratliff, do you honestly think that I would let someone flirt with me and throw them self at me when I'm dating someone who I am totally in love with and wouldn't even dream of hurting for a second?"

A small smile began to creep up on Ratliff's face "I guess.."

"Besides, why would I even want to let that happen when I would be at risk of hurting the one person who means the world to me?"

"I-I do?"

"Ratliff you're my everything, of course you are." Riker said before putting an arm round him, kissing him softly on the lips.

_**Just a little West Coast**,** and a bit of sunshine**_  
**_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_**  
**_Just you and I, just you and I_**  
**_Whoa, whoa_**

It was the day of the concert that was coming up from Rydel's birthday. They were doing a couple of shows on this week that they did on their very first tour as R5 which was their WestCoasttour. Of course they went back to them places on their LOUDtour, but they decided to go back again before they went anywhere else just to get them started and pumped for them other shows. Not that they wouldn't be._  
_

All of them had about an hour and a half left before they had to do V.I.P for the fans that had it at the Santa Ana show. Each of them found their own thing to do to kill some time. Rydel stayed back at the venue deciding to edit some R5TV's on her laptop for the fans seen as though she didn't want to leave the venue or go outside until the hos started. Ross and Rocky decided to go outside to the line of fans that were queuing up. As for Riker and Ratliff they decided to go take a walk round Santa Ana for a while. They didn't go too far from the venue, but they ended up on the beach. But it was okay seen as though it was basically on the same road as the venue they were playing.

To be on the beach on this day, wasn't exactly the best. But it wasn't the worst either. It was cold they weren't going to lie and it got a little bit colder when they got closer and closer to the beach. Which is weird seen as though it was August, still summer, and they're in California where it is never basically cold. There was a little bit of sunshine so it wasn't that bad, the wind was the worst part seen as though it was blowing everything.

What a shitty day. Ish.

"What time should we start heading back to the venue?" Ratliff asked as he looked at his phone, only to find it was.. dead. Battery died. He sighed as he put it back into his pocket, the only way they were going to find out the time was by a watch, clock or Riker's phone. If he brought it with him and didn't leave it at the concert.

Riker shrugged "About 5 or 10 minutes before the V.I.P starts.." Riker said as they were walking along.

Ratliff sighed. Deciding to try something fun, Ratliff shoved himself into the side of Riker pushing him a little. Making Riker push him back. It turned into a shoving war until Riker fell onto his back and pulled Ratliff down ontop of him. "Good one.." Ratliff said, sounding in pain.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't take the weight!" Riker said. Ratliff just rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. Riker put his hand round the back of Ratliff's neck before pulling his face down and kissing him on the lips.

Ratliff pulled away after a few seconds "Its a good thing nobody's around.. Otherwise we'd be fucked." Ratliff said. Riker nodded in agreement.

As both of them got up from the floor, Riker's phone started ringing. He looked at it.

_Incoming Call: Ross Lynch_

"Hey." Riker said answering the phone.

"Dude! Where the heck are you and Ratliff?" Ross asked.

"Why?"

"Cause VIP Started like five minutes ago.." Ross said.

"Oh shit," Riker let slip "sorry! We lost track of time. We'll be there soon."

"Alright, just as long as you both weren't fucking like bunnies or something in a back alley."

"DUDE!"

"Okay, bye!" Ross said before hanging up.

Riker shook his head before putting his phone back in his pocket once Ross had hung up.

Ross Shor Lynch was one ass.

"We're late for VIP," Riker said "it started 5 minutes ago."

"Oh.. Well.. That's what we get for losing track of time_._" Ratliff shrugged.

Both of them left the beach before making their way back to the venue.

_**No matter how far we go,**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way**_

Again, R5 had made it so they would do another national tour around the USA again and they were already half way through it. They were in New York on their day off before they had a concert the following day, on New Years Eve. They'd brought Laura, Raini and Calum along with them so they could do songs from Austin & Ally Season 1, 2, 3 and 4. That, and because they'd finished filming their final season of Austin & Ally so they thought they'd bring them a long to promote it. They were even thinking about bringing them on their World Tour they were suppose to be going on in the Spring.

All of them were in the park sat around when Ross, Rocky and Ratliff were fooling around on the grass where they all ended up rolling around on the grass having a play fight. The rest were just watching and laughing, even more when Riker got up from where he was sitting and went over and sat on top of the pile. Which was on Rocky's back seen as though Ross was squashed underneath Ratliff and Rocky.

"Alright guys," Rydel said standing up "we need to be getting back to the hotel soon the shows in about 2 hours now." she said as she got the things together that were on the floor.

She looked over to see them all still fooling about and Riker still, some how, sat on Rocky's back. But soon went tumbling backwards onto his back. She rolled her eyes "Guys! C'mon! Or we'll be late!" Rydel raised her voice.

"Just leave them," Laura said "I'm sure they'll notice us gone in a little while and if the show is delayed then the fans can blame them can't they?" She said. Rydel nodded and with that Rydel, Ryland, Laura, Raini and Calum made their way back to the hotel leaving Ross, Rocky, Ratliff and Riker behind.

Eventually Rocky and Riker got up off the floor so it was just Ross and Ratliff, Rocky looked around when he noticed something "Hey where're the others?" He asked. Riker looked around where Rocky was and just shrugged.

"Ahh!" Ratliff shouted as Ross was now sitting on him. "Okay, okay," Rocky said getting Ross off Ratliff "the others left, I think we better go back now." Rocky and Ross then left, leaving Riker and Ratliff behind.

Riker watched Ross and Rocky before turning his head down to see Ratliff still on the floor, Riker sighed before holding out his hands and helping him to the floor "You just got your ass kicked by Ross."

"Pfft.. No I didn't," Ratliff said "H-he flipped me over and then got ontop of me!"

Riker winced "I-I'm gonna pretend I didn't take that the wrong way.."

Ratliff then shoved Riker in the arm "Shut up."

"Aw, does somebody have a big frown on their face?" Riker pouted. Ratliff just rolled his eyes. "Maybe this will make you feel better." Riker said before turning Ratliff's head and kissing him on the lips.

Ratliff pulled away "What are you doing? There's people around and they'll see!"

Riker rolled his eyes "Whatever Ratliff," Riker said "I think it's about time we actually told people. Don't you think we've been hiding a little bit too long now?"

Ratliff shrugged "I-I don't know Riker, what about the fans and that? What if they don't take it so well..."

"Who cares?" Riker asked, rather loudly, but he toned his voice down after "I'm not bothered. I don't care. I want the whole world to know, I'm sick of hiding how much I love you from people man," He continued "and I'll even prove it. I'll show them. If they want to be R5's fan then they have to know and respect that don't they? And if they don't then they're not a true fan are they?" He said. Ratliff sighed. "I won't have it any other way.. Okay?"

Ratliff nodded and smiled "Fine.. Okay."

"Good," Riker said smiling in satisfaction "now lets get back to the hotel before Rydel decides to kill us." He said before quickly speed walking off with Ratliff.

_**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, yeah**_

One thing was for sure was that Ratliff's instinct was correct. Some of the fans.. Weren't exactly the most supportive of this.

A couple of hours after the R5 concert was done a picture was released of Riker kissing Ratliff in the park from earlier someone had took. Saying someone it was more than likely paparazzi spying on them the whole time.

Ratliff didn't know why he was doing this, but he was sat on the tour bus on his phone looking through his mentions on Twitter for the fans. Well... Ex-Fans. Half were full of hate towards Ratliff, but not Riker. Oh no. Never him. But half were supportive messages.. Again mainly hate. He was just getting this feeling inside of him that maybe he should just break up with Riker so things could go back to normal for everyone.

Even Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Raini, Laura and Calum were being asked about it.

The door opened on the tour bus and in came Riker "Whatcha doing?" Riker asked as he went over and sat beside him.

"We need to break up." Ratliff came out with, getting straight to the point.

Riker cocked his head at Ratliff confused as to why. Weren't things going so great between them? Why should they have the need to break up for? "Why?" Riker asked. He looked down to Ratliff's hand and saw Ratliff's phone with his Twitter mentions open. Riker just rolled his eyes as he figured out what it was "Oh c'mon Ratliff, they're not fans if they're giving us hate."

"_Us?__" _Ratliff asked "No Riker. There is no _us _getting hate though is there? I haven't seen any hate in your mentions from fans. Oh no, it just appears to be me. Even freakin' gossip shows and magazines don't even say anything mean in your direction! It just seems to be me! Never you Riker. Never you." Ratliff huffed the last 'never you'.

"Ratliff, do you love me?"

"What that suppose to m-"

"Do you love me? Answer the question!"

Ratliff sighed "Yes."

"I love you too, so there is no reason why we should break up it'd probably make things worse anyway if we did. But we're not going to break up though just because of what a few fans are saying."

Ratliff smiled a little, but then he went back to frowning a little "But what _if _one day.. Someone says something to you about this whole thing and then you realize 'oh, I don't want to be with him' and BOOSH. You broke up with me because of what people said."

"Ratliff, okay, chill!" Riker said scooting over closer to him, putting an arm round him "okay.. You need to get this through your head Ratliff... no matter what people say, I am not going to leave you okay? I'll _never _break-up with you just cause of what someone said. Or people."

"Thanks.."

"I love you." Riker said pressing his lips to his.

"I-"

"Okay, not here, I don't really want to throw up guys," Ross said as he came out from the bunk area.

"Oh I'm sorry Ross," Riker said "do what? This?" He asked before kissing Ratliff.

"Okay eww," Ross rolled his eyes before going over to the tour bus door "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

"Somewhere for me to know and you not to know," Ross said opening the tour bus door "oh yeah and hopefully somewhere where I won't get mobbed by fans which makes me ending up having to defend Ratliff's ass. Bye guys." He then left.

Ratliff just sighed and frowned "love you too." He finished off.

"That to me or.."

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Too Ross," Ratliff said sarcastically "who do you think it was to you idiot."

**_You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way we like_**

Ratliff was laid in the bunk of the tour bus whilst everyone else was elsewhere in the bus seen as though it was moving and they were all on their way to the next place where they were playing. Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Rydel, Calum, Rydel and Raini were all through the back playing video games which just left Riker and Laura to be by themselves through the front watching some TV.

"How come Ratliff's not with the guys or here.. with you?" Laura asked as she looked into the bunk area.

Riker shrugged "I think it has something to do with the fans just... hate."

"Then they're not fans then are they?" Laura asked"jeez.. What a way to start off the year. Full of hate." Riker nodded. "Go talk to him." Laura said pushing Riker off the couch.

"Hey-whoa. What about?"

"What's wrong with him? That might be a good start there Riker." Laura said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Riker rolled his eyes before going through to Ratliff's bunk which he stood outside "Ratliff," Riker said. Ratliff moved around in the bunk before turning around and facing Riker, he didn't look happy. More hurt, upset and... just plain sad.

Riker sighed "Listen, you have ignore the 'fans'. They're no good Ell," Riker said "do your best okay?"

"How can I when my phone is just constantly blowing up with Twitter from the fans telling me where to go and what to do with my life. Not very nice things."

"Then you know where the block button is."

"That doesn't work I'm not going to do that, that's just stupid," Ratliff said turning back around and facing the wall in his bunk "it doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!" Ratliff snapped at Riker "just leave me alone."

Riker sighed before closing the curtain on Ratliff's bunk.

Later on that night Riker was the last one to go to bed. Or he could of been the second seen as though Ross, Rocky and Ryland fell asleep in the back room. Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Raini and Calum were the ones who actually went into their bunks to sleep. Now Riker was going to his bunk which was underneath Rydel's. As he crawled into it he heard movement coming from one of the opposite bunks.

He hung his head out to see it was coming out from Ratliff's, he got up before looking into the curtain to find that he wasn't awake. He was just.. moving about? Riker put Ratliff's covers back over him seen as though he'd kicked them off in his sleep, but that didn't seem to be working either.

Riker sighed before climbing up into the bunk next to Ratliff. It was pretty spacey, so hopefully Riker wouldn't fall out when they turn a corner. Riker wrapped his arms around Ratliff before bringing him in close where he then fell asleep for the rest of the night.

_**I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like**_

Once again Ratliff was sat on his bed in the hotel room on the tour on his phone going through his mentions on Twitter. You'd of thought that about 2 months the hate would of died down just a little bit.. But if anything it was just getting worse and worse. Still Riker didn't seem to get any, it just always seemed to be Ratliff. How is that fair? Ratliff kept on thinking. There are two people that it takes to make a relationship, so how is it that one half can get hate but the other can't.

That just doesn't make sense.

At first it was hate tweets like _stay away from him _and all that etc which Ratliff wasn't so bothered about. But then he started getting death threats from people. All of them were harsh and were just getting worse and worse. Now he was starting to think they were all right.. Maybe the world would be a better place without him. Then he can stop going through the pain he's going through right now.

_Only one way to find out_ He thought.

He walked into the bathroom of the hotel room. It was a _very _good thing he had his own room. Which would make sense seen as though Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and everyone else had their own room. It was a pretty big hotel so basically anybody could get their own room.

Maybe it was probably selfish of Ratliff to be attempting suicide.. But when he's constantly getting hate from people other than Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Laura, Raini and Calum.. Is there a point to him being around?

_There isn't. _He told himself as he locked the bathroom door so nobody could get in and he could be left alone to do this.

After putting the blade to his wrist, he dragged along it slowly and slowly concentrating. Though when it came to cutting was there a point to concentrating.

All of a sudden there was loud knocking on the bathroom door which scared the living life out of Ratliff, making him stab the blade right down into him. Ratliff cried out in pain as he felt it stick into him. "Ratliff?! Are you okay?!" He heard Ross calling from the otherside. Ratliff just stayed silent, maybe he'd go away. But he heard him cry out.. So he's going to know he's there isn't it. "Ratliff! Open the door now or I'm going to break it down!" Ross said continuing to bang on the door.

Ratliff just crouched down onto the floor into a ball putting his wrist in between his stomach and legs to stop the bleeding. Why did he do this in the first place? God he was such an idiot.

Ross took quite a few steps back from the bathroom door before going to run and break it, but as he was about to Ratliff's hotel door opened and in came Riker. "Ross.. What are you doing?" Riker asked.

"Ratliff. He locked himself in the bathroom he cried out in pain and now he won't open the door so I'm going to break it down." Ross told Riker.

"Then what are you waiting for break the thing!" Riker said, almost shouting.

Ross took a deep breath before charging at the door and basically going through it as it broke open. Ross and Riker both stepped into the bathroom and looked down on the floor where Ratliff was sat on it with his arm between his legs and stomach. He looked like he was in pain and he was surprised to see Riker and Ross there "What happened?" Ross asked.

"Why did you lock yourself in here?" Riker asked.

"No reason.." Ratliff said.

"Well get up we need to go do sound check at the venue." Ross said as he left the bathroom.

Riker went to go leave but he noticed Ratliff hadn't got up off the floor, he gave him a suspicious look "Er.. Ratliff... Why aren't you getting up off the floor?" Riker asked.

"Wha-What? I er.. I am." Ratliff nodded as he got up off the floor, putting his wrist behind his back and holding it tightly. Smiling nervously.

Riker's eyes widened as he looked at Ratliff's shirt. There was a big blood stain on it, and it became clear to him what Ratliff was trying to do with himself. He grabbed Ratliff's arm "What the heck were you trying to do to yourself?!" Riker yelled as he pulled his arm from behind his back and looked at it to see it gushing with blood. He sighed heavily before getting the towel off the side and wrapping it round his wrist tightly "Why are you doing this Ratliff?!" He asked.

Ratliff just looked away from him. He didn't want to tell Riker cause all he would get is a lecture from him about the fans and how they're not fans if they're making him be sad. "Was it the fans?" Riker asked. Ratliff didn't say anything, he went to go say something but he just stayed silent. "Ratliff for the last time.. Don't let them get to you!"

"Don't let them get to me?!" Ratliff repeated, voice raised "Riker... You don't get hate 24/7 every single day. Oh yeah you also don't get very harsh death threats all the time telling you to kill yourself, die or go jump off a cliff. Or as one of them put it 'I hope you get ran over by a bus or something'. Do you? DO YOU? NO! Even if you do.. What is it? One out of a thousand? Wow Riker wow. What's mine? 99 out of a 100. I'm lucky if I have one nice tweet. Do you know how that feels just going onto your phone all the time when it goes off just to see loads of hate because people hate you cause of who your dating and love? Its not very fucking nice Riker but you wouldn't know that. They make me feel like I shouldn't even be around anymore like the world would be a better place if I wasn't here. Whereas they make you feel the opposite. But never me. Oh no. "

Riker was taken back by what Ratliff said. He knew Ratliff was upset and taking it bad about this whole situation. But he didn't know he felt that bad about it to the point where he wanted to kill himself. "I-I'm sorry.." Riker said "I know it won't fix anything but I am. I didn't know you were hurting so much you'd want to kill yourself."

Ratliff nodded. He should really take into consideration that Riker can't exactly read minds so he wouldn't of known any better about how Ratliff was feeling. But on the other hand, the way Ratliff had been acting emotion wise he should of known he was hurting badly.

Riker held the towel tightly around Ratliff's wrist to try slow down the bleeding. "I'm really sorry, I should of done something about it."

"You can't though, it's something people will always do," Ratliff said "I know eventually it'll die down. But I don't know when. But I know it will."

"Yeah, I know that too I've been trying to tell you that!" Riker said "but until then... Your going to keep doing this until it stops. I'm not going to let them do that to you."

Ratliff shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me, that's only going to make me panic more," Riker said sternly "I'm not going to let the world get the best of you.. Cause it's what your doing. It's not good when people get to you like that."

"I know.."

"Promise me you'll stop doing this?" Riker asked, holding his wrist with the towel wrapped round it.

Ratliff nodded "I'll try."

"Don't say 'I'll try', say 'you will' it makes me worry less."

Ratliff rolled his eyes with a smile "Fine. I will."

"Good." Riker smiled with satisfaction.

**_We touch down on the east coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa whoa_**

A few days later, it was a day off from concerts on the tour so once again everyone was off doing their own thing. Surprisingly they all decided to go out a little later on in the day which was basically night time seen as though there'd be less fans around that hopefully wouldn't be mobbed like a couple of times that they've learnt from being in Canada.

As they were walking around the city of Toronto, they decided to stop by a store to go get something. They meaning Ross, Rocky and Rydel. But the others went in as well for the hell of it to see if there was something they wanted.

Riker nudged Ratliff "C'mon, cheer up." Riker said.

Ratliff smiled at Riker and then turned around from him putting the frown back upon his face.

"C'mon, what's wrong?"

"I'm cold," Ratliff said "it's winter and we're walking around the streets at night.. Everyone's cold. And your telling me your not?"

"A little.."

Rydel, Ross, Rocky, Laura and Ratliff went up to the counter to pay for the things they got whilst Riker, Calum and Raini waited for them by the door outside. Even though they would of much rather stayed inside where it was warm. Why did they come out to walk the streets at night time in the winter? They don't know anymore. All they want is to get back to their hotel rooms and sleep where its warm before they can do their concert tomorrow where thank god it is warm.

As Rydel was walking out the store from getting her things at the counter a newspaper caught her eye. It didn't have anything to do with R5 because.. It was much scarier than that. Something about a gun man on the loose and that everyone should stay in doors on a night. "Okay.." Rydel said as she got outside "maybe we should go back to the hotel before we get killed."

"Killed from the cold?" Laura asked "count me in."

At last Rocky and Ross came from the store seen as though they were the last two "Can we go, it's cold.." Ross said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was late and it was getting even more cold than it was before, which they didn't think was possible. All they wanted to do was get back to the hotel and get into their warm beds where it's.. warm. It was a long walk back to their hotel they were all staying in so they had a very _very _long walk back to the hotel. It may only take 5 - 10 minutes but that was long enough with the way the temperature is.

Walking at night time wasn't exactly their best plan in the whole wide world. The minute they stepped outside the hotel and it began to get cold they started to regret it.

They could of said the only thing good about walking the streets at night time was the city lights shining through the sky. It was amazing and beautiful. They'd never really seen anything like it. Sure, its the same in L.A but Toronto just seemed more prettier than L.A at night time. Though some people would beg to differ.

**_No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA_**

* * *

**_Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blow for love_**

A few days had passed and they were all still in Toronto. Actually, they were getting ready to leave Toronto. Everyone was packing their things and getting ready to go to their next destination on their second national tour, only to have a month off and go on their very first World Tour.

Riker and Ratliff were both in their room packing up their suitcases to move on when Ratliff's phone started ringing. "Hello," Ratliff said as he looked over to Riker and shrugged "hey Mom. Yeah sure, just hang on." Ratliff took the phone away from his ear before signalling to Riker he was going outside to continue the call and Riker just nodded.

A few minutes had passed and Riker was done packing his suitcase, but Ratliff wasn't back yet. Which was odd because he thought it would only take a couple of minutes talking to his Mom on the phone. Riker shrugged before walking over to the window and looking outside to see if he could see him. He was still on the phone. Riker sighed before going over to Ratliff's suitcase. He figured he may aswell finish of Ratliff's seen as though he has nothing else to do. The others would be packing theirs, so there was no point in slowing them all down by going to visit them.

Another few minutes passed. Still wasn't back. Riker got fed up before leaving the hotel room, deciding to go downstairs and see what was taking this phone call with Ratliff's Mom so long. When he got downstairs outside he saw Ratliff just hang up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked up and jumped to see Riker outside, he was surprised. He'd of thought Riker was in the hotel room.

But he had bigger things to worry about rather than Riker's whereabouts.

Riker walked up to Ratliff and gave him the look telling him to tell Riker what the call was about, but Ratliff didn't seem to be taking the hint "What was the cal about?" Riker asked. Once Ratliff looked up to Riker, Riker could tell immediately something was wrong with him. Which as what panicked him. "Ratliff... What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"I.. umm.. see.." Ratliff stumbled for words. He didn't know how to say this. He couldn't find the right words. Especially the words that wouldn't make Riker so mad when he told him.

"C'mon Ratliff just say it."

"I have to leave the tour." Ratliff said quickly, but quick enough for Riker to understand.

Riker's eyes widened as his face dropped. Surely this was a joke right? They couldn't continue on the tour without _their _drummer. Sure they might cope because Ross can play drums, but he sings all the time and he doesn't think Ross can sing _and _play drums.

"W-what... W-why?" Riker asked.

"M-my Dad.." Ratliff stuttered out.

"What about him? Doesn't he want you touring?" Riker asked, jumping to conclusions not even giving Riker the chance to let Ratliff explain. "Gods sake Ratliff, he knows it's part of your career to tour! Can't he understa-"

"He's ill Riker! He doesn't want me to stop touring he's ill." Ratliff cut him off, snapping. Riker froze, not letting another word come out of his mouth. Ratliff knew right there and then that Riker was feeling guilty by the look on his face "And my Mom can't do it on her own. My grandparents can't help cause they're too old now. Even Kelly's helping her and they both can't-"

Riker came out of the trance of listening to Ratliff explain "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... WHOA," Riker stopped Ratliff from continuing "Kelly? As in.. ex-girlfriend Kelly?"

Ratliff sighed and ran his hands across his face "Oh c'mon Riker don't even start."

"No, no, I just want to know _why _your _ex _is helping your Mom with your sick Dad?" Riker asked,almost as if he was getting angry. which he was.

"Just cause we're broken up doesn't mean we can't still be good friends," Ratliff said "we were bestfriends before we even started dating Riker. There's no harm in her giving a little bit of help and support to my Mom while I'm away now is there?" He paused "and.. seen as though the two of them can't keep up I have to go back to L.A and help out." Riker just sighed and rolled his eyes "c'mon Riker, I can't just ignore my Dad's health for the sake of the tour! Surely everyone can understand that! You'd be the same if it was one of your parents and don't say you wouldn't cause I know you would."

As Riker went to go say something, his eyes fixed on something behind him. Someone in a ski mask running out of a building, which appeared to be a bank, and running in their direction with something in their hand rather than the big sack of money they obviously had. It looked like a gun and as if he or she was armed. Though every bank robber is always armed. The way he was running and waving his arm around with the gun in it, it looked like he was aiming it to people who got in his way. They didn't shoot just aimed.

As the person was getting closer and closer towards Riker and Ratliff, Riker could of sworn he saw the person aim the gun in their direction. Ratliff could see Riker's eyes were fixed on something behind him. Slowly, Ratliff turned his head and his body round to see what he was looking at he got a quick glimpse of the person running towards his direction before:

"Ratliff look out!" Riker shouted before pushing him out of the way to the floor.

Ross jumped and basically sent his suitcase flying across the room when he heard the sound of a gun go off. He let out his famous scream as he heard it, only to have Rydel, Laura and Rocky come running into the room. "Ross! Did you hear that?!" Rocky asked.

Ross tried to catch his breath from the scream and the panic of the gun shot being fired "Duh! Its why I screamed!" Ross said, breathless. Letting his voice go higher than normal.

"Where did it come from?" Rydel asked.

"Oh I don't know, outside maybe?" Ross asked, picking his suitcase off the floor that had everything in it and throwing one of his shirts into it that he had in his hand.

"Yeah," Laura said walking up to the window in Ross's hotel room which gave a good view of outside the hotel room "it sounded like it came outside the hote- OH MY GOD!" Laura screamed from the top of her lungs.

"What is it?!" Ross asked panicked.

"W-we need to get out there!" Laura said running to the door.

Ross, Rocky and Rydel went up to the window too see why they needed to be outside, only to have their hearts break and tears come to Rydel and Ross's eyes when they saw what Laura saw outside the hotel. "No.." Ross whispered under his breath in panic before running to the door and out of it soon followed by Rocky, Rydel and Laura.

Never in their entire life's have they ran out of a hotel in panic and worry so fast ever. Ross basically burst through the doors to get outside. He ran over to Riker and Ratliff, gliding on the floor on his knees "A-are you okay?" Ross asked.

Ratliff glared at Ross "Jesus fucking Christ Ross," Ratliff yelled at him "he's just had a bullet pierced through him Ross! What do you think?!" He asked, yelling. Tears rushing down his face as he held Riker in his arms. If he knew this was going to happen he'd of never left the room. He'd of stayed put or went into the bathroom.

He can't help but think this is partly his fault.

"W-what happened?" Rydel asked as she felt tears running down her eyes faster and faster. The sight of her older brother dying on the floor just completely broke her. If it wasn't for the fact Rocky was supporting her, she'd be on the floor on a mess.

Ratliff began to explain to Rydel what had happened, as well as everyone else. He kept on stuttering most times as he continued to cry. All he had was Ross hand rubbing his hand gently and comfortingly. Whilst the other two had Rocky to comfort them. Even though Laura didn't need any comfort. She was on the phone calling for help, but she looked like she could go to the floor any minute now.

All that could be heard was the sobs coming from Ratliff, Rydel, Laura and a little bit of Ross. But another thing that could be heard as they waited for the ambulance was Riker's heavy breathing, fighting to stay alive for as long as possible. If Riker was honest, he didn't think he was going to be able to last very long. The pain was too much he could feel it spreading from his side, where he'd been shot, all the way around his body. Almost like it was taking over. He kept on wincing, hissing and crying out in pain.

There was no point in crying. That wasn't going to take away the pain.. He could basically feel the life slipping away from him slower and slower. All he was trying to do was try to stop Ratliff from getting hurt.

He basically took the shot for him.

But he would do anything for Ratliff. Even if it meant him dying, like now,

For love.

More importantly for the love he has for Ratliff.

Man, he was planning on proposing to Ratliff on the final show of the National Tour before they went on their world tour. Now look, he's lying on the floor in his lovers arms bleeding to death dying.

_**Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA**_

Ratliff was going out of his mind, he was sat outside the waiting room with Ross whilst Rocky, Laura, Rydel, Ryland, Raini and Calum were all down in the cafeteria. The Doctors would only allow two people to wait on Riker, so it was them two. Ross and Ratliff.

Ross had his arm round Ratliff trying to comfort him as best as he could, even though Ross was trying to hold it all together himself. He felt like breaking down but Ratliff had beat him too it as well as Rydel who was currently being comforted by Rocky and Laura from when he last saw them all. Even Rocky looked like he was going to break down but he was holding it all in. One thing was for sure once Ross was out of here and alone he was going to break down all he wants and let it all out.

A Doctor then came out from the corridor Riker had been put down and both boys jumped to their feet immediately, Ratliff quicker than Ross. "Is he okay?" Ross asked as his voice cracked a little bit, showing signs that he was about to cry.

The Doctor sighed "He's alive, but only just," The Doctor said "but I'm afraid he won't be able to leave the hospital for a very long while yet."

Ross and Ratliff looked at eachother "Dude, what are we going to do with the rest of the tour?" Ross asked "we can't play without a bass player."

"Y-yes we can," Ratliff said "it'll be okay. If worse comes to worse we'll get Ryland to play the bass."

"Are you kidding? Ryland can't play bass! He can only play drums!"

"Then its either Ryland or no bass at all," Ratliff said "if worse comes to worse you'll have to find someone who can play the bass. Like one of your Teen Beach Movie friends or something. Get Maia. I'm sure she can do it."

Ross gasped "I know who might be able to fill his spot just in time.." Ross said as he took off down the hall way, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Ratliff turned his head to the Doctor "Can I go see him? Is he awake?" Ratliff asked.

"He's awake but he-"

"Can I see him?" Ratliff cut the Doctor off, not letting him explain any further.

The Doctor sighed. There was no point in denying the man in going to see him, he could see the pain in his eyes as well as the tears, so he nodded and let him by. Ratliff then immediately ran down the corridor to Riker's room that he was in.

There Riker Lynch laid in the bed, he looked lifeless than ever. But he was awake which was a good thing. And living. And breathing. Ratliff walked over to the bed and basically attacked him with a kiss, but not too harshly "I'm so glad your okay!" Ratliff said full of relief.

Riker nodded "Me too," Riker's voice came out weakly "can you pass me my trousers, I need to get something out of it."

Ratliff nodded before getting Riker's trousers he was previously wearing and taking them over to him where he began to look for something in the pockets. His hand stopped in one of the pockets when he got what he needed but he kept it there. "Are you still going back to L.A for your Dad?" Riker asked, his voice so low, deep, crackly and weak.

Ratliff shook his head "Na-uh, with you like this.. Thats more important then my Dad right now. But at the same time I can't stay with you in the hospital because of the tour.. It's kind of a loose/loose situation."

"You can't let the fans down Ell, go. I'll be fine here. I'll just sleep. No doubt my mom and Dad will be here soon and won't leave me alone."

Ratliff chuckled a little "You sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Ratliff asked as he ran his hand through Riker's blonde, now, messy hair. Riker just nodded. Ratliff looked down to Riker's hand and saw it was still in his trouser pocket "Dude, you going to take your hand out of your trouser pocket? It's been there since I brought it over for you."

"Oh yeah, in a minute," Riker said "there's just something I need to say before I do take my hand out."

Ratliff nodded "Okay, then say it."

"Originally," Riker began "I was planning on doing this at the end of the tour and on the last show before we went on our first ever World Tour, but I thought I best do it now seen as though I'm basically on my death bed and I don't ever get the chance to make you-"

"Wait.. Death bed?" Ratliff asked as panic rose up inside of him "t-the doctors said you were going to be fine."

Riker shook his head "N-no.. They said I need to prepare myself I might not make it through the week.."

Ratliff shook his head, letting tears fall from his face "No," HE shook his head falling to his knees at the side of the bed "this isn't fair... You shouldn't of took the bullet for me."

"I didn't want you to get hurt.. Now will you let me finish off what I was saying?" He asked.

Ratliff looked up with tears in his eyes that were running down his face still.

"I thought I'd do this now incase I never get the chance to make you permanently mine.." Riker said. Ratliff looked at Riker confused for a moment, but he knew exactly where this was going. He got an idea in his mind, he already had an answer ready as Riker pulled his hand out of the pocket of his jean pocket along with a small black box. Ratliff now knew what was coming, like he said before he already had an answer prepared. "But er.. Ratliff.. Will you m-marry me?" He asked as he opened up the box.

Ratliff smiled at Riker wiping the sad tears from his eyes before nodding "Y-yes.. Of c-course." Ratliff said as he slid the ring onto his finger seen as though Riker seemed to weak to do it. He then got up before kissing Riker on the lips softly "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker replied.

Ratliff looked at Riker confused "Er.. Riker... You know in about a months time we're going to be going on a World Tour right?" Ratliff asked. Riker nodded. "You get out of here in 3 weeks.." Riker nodded. "A-and the World Tour is going to last... Almost 2 years, Riker. _Years. _When were you planning on getting married? On the tour in another country or.."

Riker shook his head "I don't want.. to get married in another.. country."

Ratliff cocked his head "Then.. I'm confused.."

"I want to get married in the place we fell in love."

"Backstage in the green room at House Of Blues in L.A?" Ratliff asked confused, "t-that's sweet.. But I don't think that's suitable or that could happen. Infact.. I don't thin it could."

Riker chuckled at Ratliff. He was amazing.. But he could be a little bit stupid at times. "N-no Ratliff," Riker shook his head "I meant in the USA. Where we fell in love. The country we fell in love with."

"Oh.." Ratliff nodded "then that makes a lot more sense then what I thought you meant.."

"So.. How about before we leave for the tour?"

Ratliff nodded "Sure I'd love that." Ratliff said before placing another kiss to his lips.

**_No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah_**

_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.A.**_

* * *

**YAY! :D I finally finished it after what..? Almost a week.. Thats why it's like 10,000 words long! I thought I wasn't going to finish it if I was honest. Dammit.. This is the LONGEST thing I have EVER written in my entire life. Hope it was worth it Alesia! And I hope you like it!**

**Infact I hope you all like it haha cx **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
